Dungeons
| setting = | game_edition = | edition1 = | binding1 = | released1 = July 15, 2014 | pages1 = 96 | isbn10-1 = 0786965592 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786965595 | cite1 = | edition2 = | binding2 = | released2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = | binding3 = | released3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = | binding4 = | released4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = | binding5 = | released5 = | pages5 = | isbn10-5 = | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | series = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | source = }} The Dungeons & Dragons Starter Set is a boxed set for the 5th edition of Dungeons & Dragons. Intended to serve as a basic introduction to tabletop D&D, it contains a set of basic rules, an adventure, several pre-made character sheets, and a set of dice. Contents *''Starter Set Rulebook'', 32-page booklet containing a basic set of rules for adventurers levels 1–5. *''Lost Mine of Phandelver'', 64-page adventure booklet *5 pregenerated character sheets *6 game dice Index ;Characters :Agatha • Ander • Brughor Axe-Biter • Carp Alderleaf • Daran Edermath • Droop • Elmar Barthen • Elsa • Favric • Freda • Garaele • Gog • Grista • Grol • Gundren Rockseeker • Halia Thornton • Hamun Kost • Harbin Wester • Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek • Klarg • Lanar • Lhupo • Linene Graywind • Mirna Dendrar • Mormesk • Mosk • Nars Dendrar • Narth • Nezznar (The Black Spider) • Nilsa Dendrar • Nundro Rockseeker • Pip Stonehill • Qelline Alderleaf • Reidoth • Ripper • Sildar Hallwinter • Snarl • Targor Bloodsword • Tharden Rockseeker • Thel Dendrar • Thistle • Toblen Stonehill • Trilena Stonehill • Urmon • Venomfang • Vhalak • Vyerith • Yeemik • Yegg : Aldith Tresendar • Arthindol • Bowgentle • Palien • Tergon • Tsernoth ;Creatures :banshee • bugbear • doppleganger • dragon • drow • dwarf • elf • flameskull • ghoul • giant spider • gnome • goblin • green dragon • grick • half-elf • halfling • hobgoblin • horse • human • nothic • ochre jelly • ogre • orc • owlbear • rat • skeleton • spectator • stirge • twig blight • undead • wolf • wraith • zombie : beaver • dog • frog • sun elf • wyvern ;Locations :Agatha's Grove • Alderleaf Farm • Barthen's Provisions • Brown Horse • Conyberry • Cragmaw Castle • Cragmaw Hideout • Crags • Edermath Orchard • Forge of Spells • High Road • Icespire Peak • Kryptgarden Forest • Leilon • Lionshield Coster • Mere of Dead Men • Mount Hotenow • Neverwinter • Neverwinter Wood • Old Owl Well • Phandalin • Phandalin Miner's Exchange • Shrine of Luck • Sleeping Giant • Starmetal Hills • Stonehill Inn • Sword Coast • Sword Coast North • Sword Mountains • Thundertree • Townmaster's Hall • Tresendar Manor • Triboar Trail • Wave Echo Cave • Wyvern Tor : Illefarn • Iriaebor • Netheril • Phalorm ;Magic: :;Armor: boots of striding and springing • Dragonguard • gauntlets of ogre power :;Books: Bowgentle's Book :;Clothing: cloak :;Potions: potion of flying • potion of healing • potion of invisibility • potion of vitality :;Scrolls: scroll of augury, scroll of charm person • scroll of darkness • scroll of fireball • scroll of lightning bolt • scroll of misty step • scroll of revivify • scroll of silence :;Trinkets: ring • ring of protection :;Weapons: Hew • Lightbringer • Talon • spider staff • staff of defense :;Wands: wand of magic missiles ;Misc: :;Gems: carnelian • diamond • emerald • garnet • jade • malachite • moonstone • pearl • peridot • ruby :;Languages: Dwarvish • Goblin :;Substances: coal • copper • electrum • gold • iron • mercury • platinum • silver :;Other: ale • fungi • nightshade • Phandelver's Pact ;Organizations :Cragmaw tribe • Cult of the Dragon • Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Many-Arrows • Order of the Gauntlet • Redbrands • Red Wizards of Thay • Zhentarim ;Religion :Dumathoin • Lathander • Maglubiyet • Mystra • Oghma • Tymora Appendix Notes Connections Category:Published in 2014 Category:5th edition adventures Category:5th edition sourcebooks Category:Adventures Category:Sourcebooks Category:Boxed sets Category:Books